


Выходной

by legacyofbast



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Age Difference, Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Hand & Finger Kink, Hand Jobs, M/M, Porn with Feelings
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:13:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28149645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legacyofbast/pseuds/legacyofbast
Summary: Снайпер и Скаут проводят вместе единственный выходной.
Relationships: Scout/Sniper (Team Fortress 2)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	Выходной

**Author's Note:**

> всех с новым годом!

С тех пор, как Снайпер сблизился со Скаутом, он полюбил выходные. Раньше он уезжал с базы куда подальше, ездил по округе, напивался, спал либо в фургоне, либо в мотелях — лишь бы не слушать галдёж сокомандников, сталкиваться с их бурной деятельностью и в принципе сводить человеческие интеракции к нулю. Общение — не для него. Он слишком выматывался.

Но с появлением парня в его жизни всё немного поменялось. Галдёж сам по себе не стал так сильно трепать ему нервы, интеракции не приносили такого тяжелого психологического дискомфорта, как прежде, да и вообще, общение стало частью его жизни.

С одним человеком.

Ему не было тяжело. Напротив — Скаут будто наполнял его энергией, у которого она била через край, и Снайпер оживал сам. Он любил эту трещалку под боком, вполуха слушая истории о проделках его братьев, о семье, о первой работе, о том, как он прищемил пальцы, когда сбегал от Солли, потому что перепутал корма, и вместо условного корма для енотов насыпал им корм для птиц — голубей Медика. Он наблюдал за парнем, смотрел на него, на его широкую и живую жестикуляцию, на веснушки на улыбчивом светлом лице, на немного резкие и дёрганные (но, когда нужно — удивительно ловкие и уверенные) движения, на худощавую фигуру, на бинты на тощих руках, слушал переливистый и звонкий смех — и понял: он что-то чувствует.

(По тем, что он объяснял себе тем, что «что-то чувствует», он никогда не имел в виду, что он глубоко влюбился, нет, никогда.)

Но.

Он радовался, когда парень навещал его. Не прыгал, как идиот, и не щебетал, как влюблённый мальчик, а тихо, скрывая, пряча улыбку. Его радость была в жестах — в разделенном на двоих приготовленном ужине, в посиделках под ночным июльским небом, (когда они сидели до самого утра, клюющие носом, потому что Снайпер обещал показать пояс Венеры — и Скаут ждал, отказываясь дремать, постоянно смотря в прицел винтовки на западный горизонт, будто так могло быть виднее), в разрешении покопаться в его вещах, в разрешении поспать в его постели, «потому что на базе холодно, воняет и ребята орут допоздна».

Так продолжалось долго. Кошмары, мучавшие Скаута, отступали, и сон Снайпера приходил в норму — почти до семи часов почти каждую ночь. Они стали вместе есть — вовремя, следить за состоянием друг друга и оберегать. Снайпер рассказывал Скауту своё, Скаут Снайперу — своё, Скаут со временем успокоился в его присутствии, окреп, потеплел, а Снайпер стал выползать из своей раковины, руша образ сурового отшельника. Скаут часто шутил, что Снайпер внутри мягкий, как пуховая подушка. И трещал, как он любил их в детстве, потому что она, _чёрт_ , мягкая, уютная, когда уткнёшься в неё лицом, и лебяжий пух, лезущий из швов, проникающий сквозь наволочку, приятно щекочет нос.

Ещё тогда Скаут в подтверждение своих слов уткнулся ему лицом в живот, утопая в нём, хоть и чувствуя сильно выступающие рёбра. Он обнял его крепко, и Снайпер обнял его в ответ, посмеиваясь, растирая узкую спину сквозь ткань ночной футболки.

«Мягкий, как подушка», — пробубнил тогда Скаут ему в пижаму, явно улыбаясь, и Снайпер не переставал посмеиваться — хрипло, низко и глубоко.

А потом Скаут опустился чуть ниже. Он не решался ничего трогать, не беспокоить, не пугать Снайпера, поэтому просто прижался — он всё ещё обнимал его, в конце концов. Мужчине тогда перехватило дыхание, в глазах потемнело, а холод лизнул руки — если… если это оно, то… то… он не знал, что «то», он просто испугался. В ситуациях, где он не имел контроля, где он пугался и не знал, чего ожидать, он привык бежать — прыгать с вышки, отходить к Респауну, уезжать далеко за границы дорожного знака «аутбэк начинается здесь».

А здесь он ничего не мог. Только лежать и смотреть, приподнявшись, задержав дыхание. Его встретил не менее перепуганный взгляд парня.

— Я—я ничего не буду, — сглотнув, заверил его тогда Скаут, придавая голосу столько уверенности, сколько мог, — если не захочешь.

Он говорил совсем тихо, а после и вовсе окончил шёпотом.

— Что ты будешь делать? — бесцветно спросил Снайпер, как кретин, как болван, как _идиот_. Он чувствовал себя таковым, он знал, что он будет делать, но ему нужно было знать, потому что… _потому что_.

— Я… только здесь, — мягко ответил Скаут, чуть опустившись к нему и робко целуя его в тазовую кость сквозь пижаму. — Я не сделаю больно, — твёрдо заверил он, кивая, и снова приблизился к нему, заглядывая в горящие серые глаза. — Правда.

И погладил по голове, взъерошивая чуть отросшие каштановые волосы, распушившиеся после мытья шампунем. Снайпер приник к его руке, закрывая глаза. Парень потянулся к нему и обнял ему голову двумя руками, гладя по лицу, по щетине, перебирая меж мозолистых тощих пальцев жёсткие короткие пряди.

— Нравится так? — ласково спросил он, заулыбавшись, склоняя голову вбок. Мужчина приоткрыл глаза и встретил его лукавый и искрящийся голубой взгляд.

— М-хм, — Снайпер не сдержал широкой и довольной улыбки, щурясь в удовольствии. По телу шли мурашки; его даже тряхнуло от приятного чувства в теле.

Скаут улыбался в ответ, широко, лучисто, обнажая крупные передние зубы, (которые казались милыми Снайперу особенно сейчас), и, придвинувшись ещё ближе, поцеловал мужчину в переносицу. Легко и тепло, кренясь над ним, бережно обнимая за плечи, сжимая в пальцах мягкую и застиранную ткань пижамы.

Снайпер беззвучно рассмеялся от какого-то прилива счастья — Скаут чуть отстранился, чтобы взглянуть на него, всё ещё побаиваясь — и поняв, что ничего плохого не стало — снова опустился к нему, мягко покрывая ему щетинистую щёку маленькими поцелуями.

Хорошо, что в фургоне была темень. Так бы мужчина увидел, как раскраснелся паренёк от того, что он делал. О, он много хотел сделать. Но не знал, разрешит ли Снайпер всё, и, наверное, для первого раза — это потолок.

Снайпер прижимал его к себе, обнимая, потирая внешнюю сторону бёдер, едва-едва касаясь пальцами сгиба меж бёдрами и ягодицами — и снова отстранялся. Да, у него была слабость — ему нравились бёдра и задок Скаута, но он никогда бы об этом не сказал. И даже сейчас касался невзначай, несильно, несмело — чтобы не оттолкнуть.

А Скауту нравилось. Прикосновение горячих больших ладоней к холодной (хоть и скрытой тканью шорт) коже было словно прикосновение утюга, и его заводило. Он без тени стыда выгнулся в пояснице, подставляя бёдра под ласку, но не встретил ответа — Снайпер больше не стал прикасаться к нему там.

Зато он касался его лица, шеи, груди — растирал, гладил, словно успокаивал, согревал. Скаут ткнулся лицом ему в ладонь — благо, она была размером с его лицо — и поцеловал грубую сухую кожу. Потом ещё, беря его руку в обе свои, ещё, касаясь губами мозолей от винтовки, оставляя влажные следы.

Он посмотрел на Снайпера — тот смотрел в ответ, не отрываясь, мягко и печально. Скаут снова склонился к нему, звеня повисшими жетонами, и накрыл его губы своими, чувствуя, как густая щетина приятно колется. Он хотел сцеловать его печаль. Если б мог, отдал бы всё ему тепло и радость, лишь бы он только не грустил. И не пил.

Скаут улыбнулся, целуя ему край рта, потом подбородок, потом снова челюсть.

— Хочешь ещё чего-нибудь? — игриво (но с нотками настороженности) спросил он, заглядывая мужчине в глаза.

Снайпер замер, а потом, на миг прикрыв глаза, кивнул.

— Да? Чего? — продолжал свою невинную игру парнишка, обнимая и ложась на него.

Снайпер замешкался, просто смотря в его сияющие и добрые глаза, а потом нерешительно потянул руку. Скаут в тот же миг приник к ней, прижимаясь щекой, обнимая собственной. Длинные жилистые пальцы двинулись дальше, касаясь русой брови в ласковом жесте, тонкой переносицы, веснушек на скулах. Снайперу хотелось расцеловать эти веснушки, но сейчас… сейчас не надо.

Скаут выдохнул в тёплой усмешке, и, повернув голову к мозолистым горячим подушечкам, прижался к ним губами. У Снайпера поползла улыбка. Скаут заметил.

— Вот так? — засмеялся парень, щурясь, снова целуя ему пальцы. — Так нравится?

Мужчина улыбнулся и кивнул. Ему правда нравилось. И дело было не только в горячем и тянущем чувстве, поселившемся у него в теле и паху, а в том, что… с ним так обращались. Делали ради него.

— Да, малыш, — отозвался наконец Снайпер охрипшим от возбуждения голосом, — нравится.

Скаут рассеянно усмехнулся, даже хрюкнув, и снова вернулся к его руке. Теперь было чуть иначе. Он поднёс его расслабленную руку к губам и со всей привязанностью поцеловал ему огрубевшие костяшки. Снайперу что-то свело в животе, а перед глазами всё поплыло. Он думал, что всё, что это пик, большего он не заслужил, но парень продолжал, снова целуя ему костяшки, нижние фаланги, украдкой касаясь согнутых суставов. Он развернул его ладонь к себе и снова поцеловал, прижимаясь к ней, и выдохнул в неё.

Он не переставал оглаживать проступающие крупные вены у него под кожей, но не продавливая, а просто очерчивая контур. Скаут чуть отстранился от ладони, и, чуть замешкавшись, выдыхая, будто собирался с силами, снова приник и обхватил мокрыми тёплыми губами указательный палец Снайпера до второго сустава.

Опасная волна прокатилась по телу Снайпера, искрящаяся, разноцветная, жестокая; он замер, пытаясь успокоить сбившееся дыхание. Сердце заколотилось где-то в горле. Он больше не мог контролировать своё тело.

Язык осторожно коснулся грубой горячей кожи, сначала узкий и напряжённый, а потом расслабленный, мягкий и плоский. Хват губами усилился, стал ритмичным — Скаут со всем чувством и нежностью посасывал палец, работая языком.

У мужчины всё заныло, так, будто его ласкали внизу, а не просто облизывали палец и гладили руку. Парень, не поднимая на него глаз, хмурился, пригибаясь, словно стыдился того, что мужчина увидит его полностью, взял и второй палец, чувствуя, каким он был сухим и жёстким, по сравнению с первым — уже увлажнённым и смягчившимся.

Снайпер громко и рвано выдохнул, чуть подавшись бёдрами, ища любого контакта, чтобы… чтобы…

Вторая рука заскользила по телу Скаута, ощущая сквозь футболку напряжённые соски, и мужчина едва ощутимо погладил правый сосок круговыми движениями. Парень глубоко задышал, прижался к руке ещё сильнее.

— Так хорошо, кенгурёнок? — сорвавшимся шёпотом позвал Снайпер, и Скаут с остервенением закивал.

Но Снайпер не оставался на одном месте. Он двинулся ниже, потирая ему худую грудную клетку, бока, живот, снова находя бёдра, ласково поглаживая. Широкая и жилистая ладонь нашла возбуждённость парня, и тот толкнулся навстречу его руке, неосознанно, и снова.

— Так сделать? — сбивчиво зашептал Снайпер, стараясь не терять контроль, смотря на сгорающего от тяжёлого возбуждения Скаута. — Всё в порядке?

— Да, боже, да, _да-да-да_ , — шелестяще затараторил он, отпуская его руку, смотря, как мужчина оттягивает край его шорт, чуть приспускает их, и обнажает его. В ином случае, парень почувствовал себя бы униженным, уязвимым, _незащищённым_. Но сейчас всё было хорошо. Он не боялся. Большие тёплые руки принимали и защищали его. От всего на свете.

Рваными движениями Снайпер потянулся к полке над постелью, где был его старый крем для рук — который ни хрена не помогал, он просто был жидким и пах морковью, но сейчас ему пришла в голову идея. Лишь одной рукой он скрутил крышку, немного выдавил себе на пальцы молочного цвета субстанцию — и вернулся к Скауту.

— Не бойся, — заверяюще забормотал он, видя, что парень чуть замешкался, — это чтобы было полегче.

Тёплая рука накрыла и обняла его возбуждённый тонкий орган, растирая и смазывая.

— Вкусно пахнет, — слабо отозвался парень, вздрагивая и кренясь над мужчиной. Он был разгорячён так сильно, что его пробивала дрожь. Снайпер начал движение — небыстро, потирая подушечкой большого пальца ему уздечку, (отчего Скаут неосознанно дёрнулся и заскулил), потом двинулся ближе к парню, бережно обхватывая ему мошонку, перекатывая меж сильных пальцев ему яички, потом снова вернулся к его члену.

Размеренные и ласковые движения сводили парня с ума. Ему хотелось быстрее, сильнее, скорее — к разрядке, но мужчина не спешил, оттягивая этот момент как можно дольше.

У Скаута стоял как железный, и при каждом движении Снайпера отзывался болезненной пульсацией и отторжением предсемени. Его было много, тонкая прозрачная нить тянулась с кончика и пряталась где-то в ткани пижамы, и с каждым разом влаги становилось всё больше.

Мужчина не ошибся, когда посчитал, что парню _хотелось_. Паренёк кренился куда-то вбок, дрожал, втягивал сквозь зубы воздух, поскуливал.

— Снайпс, пожалуйста, — трясущимся шёпотом позвал его Скаут. Он чуть ли не плакал.

Снайпер сжал челюсти. Он не хотел гнать. Он не хотел, чтобы что-то случилось. Скаут слабо рыкнул в нетерпении и потянулся к рукам Снайпера. Руку, что уже была на его органе, он сжал крепче, а потом положил на неё вторую, поглаживая и потирая, будто просил прощения. Он приподнялся, чуть расставив бёдра — и толкнулся в жёсткие и горячие ладони мужчины.

Снайпер не знал, что происходило больше — он ласкал Скаута, или же Скаут имел его в руки. Он ускорился, распалился, не переставая сжимать на себе его кисти — и не переставая растирать их в такт — и уткнулся лицом в грудь мужчины, стараясь приглушить собственные вымученные стоны, похожие на рыдания.

Мужчина сжал ладони вокруг его органа, помогая ему, чувствуя, как парня трясёт. _Он уже совсем скоро_ , подумал он, и…

Скаут протяжно заскулил. Дёрнул бёдрами, непроизвольно сжимая их, и, толкаясь, ещё, ещё, выплеснулся. Потом ещё раз, обильно, и такое окончание забрало у него почти все силы. Ему будто выжгло внутренности, и ему было _хорошо_.

Он тяжело дышал, хрипло и быстро. Сердце стучало как бешеное. Он лежал на мужчине, обессиленный, обволакиваемый его теплом и заботой.

— Я… я сейчас… — сипло зашептал Скаут, делая попытки подняться.

— _Сейчас_? Ты _уже_ , — тепло усмехнулся Снайпер, вздрогнув в плечах, помогая парню встать. Скаут приподнялся над ним, уставившись на пятна влаги на его пижаме и мокрые руки. Стыд прошёлся по нему калёным железом. — Всё в порядке, да, да, — закивал мужчина, не переставая улыбаться, заметив его беспокойный потерянный взгляд.

— Нет, я… сейчас, — решительно забормотал парень, отсаживаясь дальше, снова опускаясь к нему — к паху. Снайперу стало жарко. — Я сделаю… да? — робко спросил он разрешения, даже слишком, вперяя затуманенный маревом спадающего возбуждения взгляд в мужчину.

Снайпер сглотнул, сжал челюсти и кивнул.

Не слушающимися руками он потянулся к резинке пижамы, мягкой и уютной, сквозь ткань которой выпирал возбуждённый член. Скаут, решая не оттягивать момент, освободил его, позволяя лечь свободно на живот.

Парень первые моменты просто смотрел. Нет, он не был поражён размерами или какой-то мифической красотой, просто для него было необходимо посмотреть — на что-то сокрытое доселе, к чему нельзя было прикасаться, что он так давно хотел и всё боялся хотя бы сказать об этом. Словно это было табу. Близость с мужчиной.

Он просто пялился на его член. В восхищении. _Смешно, право._

— Не делай, если не хочешь, — хрипло позвал его Снайпер, приподнимаясь на локте, и Скаут заметил, что его возбуждённость стала опадать.

— Нет, я сделаю, — заупрямился Скаут, убирая его руку, и припал к его длине губами.

Первое время он просто целовал его. Покрывал поцелуями горячую тугую плоть, сходя с ума от бившего в мозг мускуса, и, найдя крупные вены, стал посасывать. Снайпер не переставал гладить его по голове, взъерошивая мокрые русые волосы. Снайпер задышал глубже, чаще, ровнее. Скаут всё делал правильно. Он понял.

Скаут подался наверх, мокро обхватывая ему головку, чувствуя на языке едва различимую соль влаги. И начал движение языком.

Мужчина не знал, сколько сможет продержаться — он долго был разгорячён, сил не оставалось, и парень мучил его лаской, не давая отдохнуть — раз за разом он чувствовал накатывающие на него волны, идущие от живота к мозгу — и он боялся, что какая-нибудь из этих волн его снесёт. Но ни одна не сносила. Заботы было так много, что сердце не выдерживало, колотясь о рёбра, будто могло их проломить. Он было потянулся к парню, прося притормозить, но парень обхватил его ствол двумя руками, едва сжимая и продолжая движение. Снайпер обессиленно рухнул на подушку, издав мученическое «господи», и, продержавшись ещё несколько минут, разбухший, мокрый, запульсировал в руках у мальчишки и разрешился вязкими струями.

На ту же уже порядком нечистую пижаму.

Снайпер будто плавал в небытие, лишённый всяких чувств, застывший в той же позе — с чуть раскинутыми бёдрами — откинувшийся, расслабленный, _измученный_. Может, он задремал. Может, он отключился.

Он пришёл в себя только тогда, когда ощутил на себе прикосновение чего-то мягкого, большого и тёплого.

— Засыпай, я всё сделаю, — приглушённо отозвался Скаут, замечая его приоткрытые синеющие глаза. В руках у него было махровое полотенце. Судя по прикосновениям — мокрое от горячей воды. Он ухаживал за ним, вытирая начисто.

Снайпер потянулся и накрыл широкой (уже чистой, хоть и влажной) ладонью ему впалую щёку и погладил его. Благодарил. Скаут жеманно усмехнулся и мягко поцеловал его в руку. Он обтёр ему бёдра и живот, и, стараясь не сжимать и не тереть сильно, поухаживал за интимными местами. Но едва махровая ткань коснулась головки — парень круговыми движениями обтёр его — как Снайпер внезапно заметался, выгнулся, захрипел, и, перекатившись на бок, поджав под себя ногу, выплеснулся во второй раз — но сухо и мало. Второе окончание не принесло ему наслаждения и разрешения, наоборот — забрало остатки сил, оставляя в его теле горячечную дрожь и мертвенную усталость.

— Чемпион, — услышал он смех парня словно откуда-то издалека, и он даже не сразу понял, что его перевернули обратно на спину, одевая его и укрывая.

Но Снайпер понял наверняка, что в скором времени Скаут лёг рядом, позволяя обнять себя со спины. Снайпер прижался к его жёсткой узкой спине, чувствуя знакомый запах и тепло, и позволил себе провалиться в накатывающую дрёму. В теле приятно ныло. В голове царила блаженная пустота.

Ему как никогда было хорошо.

— Я завтра постираю барахло, — сонно пробормотал парень в подушку.

— М-хм, — отозвался мужчина.

— Тебе понравилось?

— М-хм.

— Сделаем такое ещё раз? В следующий выходной, — повозился Скаут, подпихивая подушку себе под щёку.

Снайпер помолчал. Скаут было подумал, что мужчина уже заснул, как Снайпер выдал уверенное:

— М-хм.


End file.
